Talk:In Utter Darkness
Dark templar wall The dark templar strategy is really interesting, but has anyone tried it out? Brainwasher5 18:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't, but I doubt it would work at the end, when 5 or more Hybrid destroyers attack. I always just spammed void rays, works great, even on Hard. Problem with that is that you should keep groups of 20, because otherwise even the hybrids die too fast to power up their attack.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I tried. Spamming enough dark templars in this mission is possible, but in exchange, you won't have enough resources to build air support (hell, you won't even have enough to buy Colossi). Depends on how well you can do, it either works very well or becomes a deadly strategic mistake. Venom00 04:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::If it's resources you need you should expand to the area with the rich mineral fields. The extra resources got me to the max psi limit with plenty of resources to spare.Wil1 04:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Shakuras While it does not mention Shakuras, it does mention a distant, shadowed world (as Shakuras is). Moreover, the Overmind didn't knew about Shakuras existence so it is all but obvious he refered to it as a 'distant, shadowed world.' Omega20 17:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) A "distant shadowed world" could be a world the protoss ran away too, since the zerg already knew where it was. (In fact, if it was Shakuras, why didn't they just activate the temple?) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The temple wasn't invulnerable. It could be destroyed, as shown in BW Protoss mission 'Countdown'. If the Dark Voice was in fact a Xel'Naga (as Zeratul suggest, though this is not confirmed), he would knew of the Temple's existance, and thus it'd either capture it or target it first. Omega20 17:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) True, he could, but now we're speculating. It could have been a different world too. Shakuras should never have been linked to the article in the first place. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The terrain used for this mission is Shakuras' one, if we look at the editor. In the editor there's a terrain for each different planet appearing in the campaign, with each terrain being named like the planet in which they are used. And there's no more terrains than planets have appeared. The planet in which this mission occurs MUST be Shakuras. Omega20 20:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not really... Remember the Xel'naga temple? Eradicating all zerg life from the planet? So far only khala crystal-boosted zerg from Ulrezaj could survive it. Perhaps the omegalisks could have been, and the hybrids are part protoss and could be immune to the temple effects that way, but the hordes of other zerg sure weren't. It's probably just a distant planet to where the protoss had fled after getting wiped out from their own sector. I admit, the temple makes it a safe haven for fleeing protoss and a logical choice for the last stand, but seeing how nothing of the temple seems to be in effect or mentioned, I doubt it is shakuras. The game mentions a distant shadowed world, meaning it could be shakuras, but all things considered...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) And that Shakuras is actually shown in the mission briefing from Zeratul and Tasadar's vision doesn't count for anything?--Hawki 21:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC) As I said before in this very same page, the temple wasn't invulnerable. It could be destroyed, as shown in BW Protoss mission 'Countdown'. It's a very important symbol of power and the main defense weapon on Shakuras. As such, any invader would with the slightest idea of strategy would, indeed, target it first, like the zerg did in in brood war TWO times (and back then they didn't even know of the temple's true power). The protoss recovered the temple back then, but then they only faced zerg. Now, they'd have to face Hybrids as well. And seeing how the Dark Voice's forces greatly outnumbered and overpowered the protoss, they would have been unable to carry out any offensive operation, instead being forced to stay in the defensive. As I also said before, the Overmind probably didn't know of Shakuras' existance. Thus, it'd be obvious for him to refer to Shakuras as a "distant, shadowed world" (those words fit Shakuras' description as well). The editor also states that the tileset (and neutral objects, units, doodads, etc.) used in this mission is (are) Shakuras' one(s). It is of course not 100% sure that the planet in question is Shakuras. However, all sources seem to point it so. Moreover, it'd be weird for the protoss to leave their (second) homeworld if they already knew all was lost. It'd be more glorious and honorous for them to remain in Shakuras and make their last stand there, instead fleeing again like they did on Aiur (specially when back then, they had a chance of survival. This doesn't seem to be the case here). Omega20 14:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) See my comment here: http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ulnar Omega20 09:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I got the image of the world where the zerg are going on Echoes of the Future ending cinematic. Giobruno 00:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) That planet is Korhal. It is by no means Ulnar. In that cutscene it is not even stated if those zerg were rallying against the protoss. The terrans perished before the protoss in that apocaliptic future; it could be just a vision of the destruction of Korhal. Here you have the cutscene for easier access -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=be53wogvo3o Also, in the In Utter Darkness briefing, the planet on the background is Shakuras. You can see it on this video, at the beginning of it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KD5KmLJ3pYc Also, here you have an image of Korhal. Omega20 12:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I renamed the rally "segment" image to be Korhal (rather than Ulnar). The video about Shakuras doesn't prove anything. At no point was the planet named there. Maybe they need to leave the subtitles on. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::So I just played the mission again from the end of Echoes of the Future, with subtitles on. No mention of Ulnar or Shakuras. I'll find out where StarCraft Legacy got their planet info from. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I said it was Shakuras not only because of the image, but also because the Overmind said that the protoss final stand would ensue on a "distant, shadowy world". Shakuras is the only planet so far I've thought to meet that criteria (as well as it would be logical for the protoss to make their last stand there; and because the terrain used is named as 'Shakuras'), as well as in the entire campaign Ulnar is not even mentioned (the only reference for it in the game itself being in the editor in the form of the Xel'Naga worldship tileset). :::Of course the planet may not be Shakuras. But do the campaign or the game itself offer something which suggest otherwise? The planet image and the tileset are Shakuras' ones. Shakuras is also a shadowy and distant world. I'm still not sure where it was found that Ulnar was a planet, because I couldn't found anything about it on the campaign or any Blizzard released material. Omega20 15:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Strategy The strategy section for this mission seems to be becoming a mish-mash of strategies without much cohesion or, more importantly, proof of their effectiveness (i.e. number of kills). I propose we abandon the current prose heavy format in favour of video replays. Each replay will have its own subsection and a description of what the player did. If there are common tactics used, we can note those in another subsection. Playthroughs would be on brutal difficulty and resulting in the highest kill counts. Maybe choose two or three playthroughs with different strategies. - Meco (talk, ) 20:51, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Great idea. The playthroughs chosen however,,, should they be commentated or just gameplay? Guest 1:01, January 17, 2010 Rumors? "There are rumors that this will be the last campaign mission in the whole Starcraft 2, which is ending with "Legacy of the Void" (Protoss). But this time instead of dying, the player will have to survive and probably kill the Leader of the Xel'Naga (Dark Voice)", says the article. Well, this is only speculation, and I seriously doubt that, since the mission implies the death of the terran race and the enslaving of the zerg. I am sure Blizzard wouldn't kill Jim Raynor, and the final mission may be something else, like controlling all the three races and fight the Dark Voice. It would be best to delete this paragraph. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 16:18, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :I've removed the rumor. It's unsourced too. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC)